La Voie
by p0em
Summary: Alors que Ellana et Nillem partent vers le Rentaï pour obtenir la greffe, Sayanel et Jilano se retrouvent seuls. Des émotions enfouies refont surface.


**Titre** : La Voie

**Auteur** : p0em

**Fandom** : Le Pacte des marchombres

**Temporalité** : T1

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : K+ pour le slash.

**Statut** : OS – Complet

**Personnages** : Jilano, Sayanel

**Résumé** : Alors que Nillem et Ellana partent en direction du Rentaï pour obtenir leur Greffe, Jilano et Sayanel se remémorent leurs propres débuts sur la Voie, faisant remonter des souvenirs, des sentiments qu'ils croyaient oubliés pour toujours.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Pierre Bottero (ou à son éditeur…)

**Notes** : Franchement, dans chaque scène où il y a ces deux personnages, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les voir ensemble. Et même dans le troisième tome, avec les réactions de Sayanel… ^^

En espérant que ce petit OS vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La Voie_

Jilano regarda Ellana et Nillem s'éloigner à pied. Leur route serait difficile jusqu'au Rentaï, et leur ascension encore bien plus. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que son élève réussirait cette épreuve. Il soupira, repensant à sa propre montée vers la greffe. Il tira sur les rênes et rebroussa chemin en compagnie de Sayanel. Ils patienteraient quelques jours tous les deux puis dans deux semaines, ils partiraient à leur tour à la rencontre de leurs apprentis.

Les deux Marchombres chevauchèrent quelques temps en silence. Ils savaient que Nillem et Ellana avaient de grandes capacités, étaient promis à un brillant avenir comme eux, mais il restait toujours un doute, une possibilité que le Rentaï leur refuse ce qu'ils allaient chercher.

« Tu te souviens ? »

Jilano tourna la tête vers Sayanel qui venait de parler. Le sourire en coin qu'il affichait et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux l'aidèrent à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. De toute façon, il pensait aussi à la même chose.

« Oh oui, murmura Jilano.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était juste hier, et parfois…

- Il y a une éternité, compléta-t-il. »

Le silence retomba mais cette fois-ci, les deux amis étaient moins tristes, replongeaient dans leurs souvenirs, leur propre quête.

Le soleil se couchait doucement, baignant le jardin d'une lumière rougeoyante. Jilano était assis à même le sol, jouait avec une dague. Il la lançait devant lui, elle se plantait jusqu'à la garde dans la terre puis il la retirait et recommençait. Sayanel sortit de la maison, tenant un plateau. Ses yeux bleus fixaient son ami. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés, le plateau toujours entre les mains. Jilano ne fit pas attention à lui. Alors Sayanel posa le plateau et intercepta la dague et la glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon, entre ses reins. Jilano leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu envoies un apprenti au Rentaï.

- Mais c'est la première que j'ai une élève aussi prometteuse, répondit Jilano en chuchotant. »

Sayanel montra d'un geste du menton le plateau qu'il avait apporté. Deux verres et un pichet de limonade étaient dessus.

« Bois, ça va te détendre.

- Tu ne veux pas encore me droguer ?

- J'ai essayé une fois, je ne recommencerais pas, dit Sayanel en riant. »

Il se rappela cette fameuse journée où il avait en effet drogué, par inadvertance, son ami. C'était lors de leurs premières missions. Ils avaient du rester à observer une maison, QG d'une bande de brigands dont les habitants voulaient mettre un terme à leurs méfaits et avaient fait appel à eux, durant une dizaine de jours. Alors qu'il s'ennuyait, Sayanel avait été cueillir des fruits. Il avait extrait leurs jus et avait tenté de faire une sorte de cocktail. La couleur était plutôt bizarre, oscillant entre le fushia en haut et le vert olive dans le fond. Il avait demandé à Jilano de goûter. Le Marchombre ne s'était pas particulièrement méfié. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à halluciné et ne s'était calmé que tard dans la nuit. Sayanel n'avait plus jamais retenté de mélange.

Jilano remplit un verre. L'eau était clair, légèrement teintée de jaune. Il renifla un instant le contenu avant d'y tremper les lèvres et de finalement en boire plusieurs gorgées.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais. »

Sayanel sourit et se versa à son tour un verre. Cependant, il remarqua que Jilano était toujours préoccupé. Il reposa son verre, à côté de celui de on ami, et posa une main sur sa cuisse d'un geste de réconfort.

« Ça va aller. Ils sont tous les deux très bons. »

Jilano baissa légèrement les yeux ver sa jambe et soupira.

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. »

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Sayanel. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, repoussa sa main et se mit à genoux avant de venir se coller contre le bras de son ami. Il avait été si rapide que Sayanel n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Celui-ci resta pétrifié, leurs regards soudés. Il sentit la main de Jilano glisser dans son dos, et son pouls s'emballa soudainement. Voilà longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé !

« Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il. »

La seconde suivante, Jilano s'écarta un peu, sa dague à la main.

« Le fait que je m'inquiète n'est pas une raison pour me voiler. »

Il souriait en disant cela, pourtant Sayanel remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Aucun d'eux de cherchait à s'éloigner de l'autre.

« Ellana m'a dit qu'elle considérait Nillem comme son frère, souffla Jilano. (Sayanel pouvait sentir son haleine caresser ses lèvres.)

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, répondit Sayanel en tentant vainement de prendre un ton léger.

- Tu crois qu'ils feront la même chose ? »

Sayanel répondit cette fois-ci par un simple haussement d'épaules.

Quand leurs maîtres les avaient laissés partir tous les deux vers le Rentaï, ils croyaient aussi avoir une relation fraternelle. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient passé une nuit dans le désert des Murmures, leurs rapports avaient dépassé la simple fraternité.

Ils dormaient à tour de rôle, pour assurer une certaine garde. Jilano veillait, assis à côté d'un Sayanel endormi. Il l'avait détaillé du regard durant de longues minutes. La lumière de lune rendait son visage étrange, plus beau. Comme pour s'assurer que cette beauté n'était pas un mirage, un rêve, un mensonge, Jilano avait tendu la main vers ce visage. Il avait à peine effleuré sa joue que Sayanel s'était réveillé. Ses paupières avaient battu quelques secondes, le temps qu'il émerge du sommeil. Jilano était resté pétrifié. Quand son ami avait enfin réalisé la situation, il avait pris les doigts de Jilano au creux de sa main et s'était redressé pour mettre leurs têtes à la même hauteur. Puis, presque timidement, maladroitement, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Comme maintenant. Sayanel ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le contact de ces lèvres contre le siennes, du corps de Jilano contre le sien, sa chaleur, son odeur. Des sensations qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps ! Mais il mit fin au baiser, recula légèrement avant de se relever.

« Pourquoi ? Nous avions décidé de ne rien faire. Plus jamais. »

A son tour, Jilano se mit debout.

« C'était une décision stupide. Regarde Ellana et Nillem, tu ne penserais pas à les séparer s'ils venaient à entretenir une relation. »

Sayanel détourna un instant le regard.

« Tant que ça ne leur nuit pas, il n'y aurait aucune raison de s'interposer, murmura-t-il.

- Alors tu crois que ce qu'il y a eu aurait pu nous nuire ? interrogea Jilano qui fit un pas vers son ami. Celui le dévisagea.

- Sans aucun doute. Etre trop proche de quelqu'un, c'est ne plus être libre. C'est contraire aux Marchombres. »

Sayanel entendait ses paroles sonner faux. Il espérait que Jilano ne remarquerait pas cette dissonance.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là dans le désert ne s'était jamais reproduit. Au matin, quand ils avaient repris leur route, Sayanel avait fait comme si de rien n'était, et Jilano n'avait pas protesté. Il s'était dit que son compagnon ne voulait pas se préoccuper de cela, si rapidement, alors qu'ils avaient le Rentaï à atteindre. Pourtant, après leurs greffes, Sayanel avait gardé une attitude distante. Quand ils avaient retrouvés leurs maîtres, ils s'étaient séparés. Ils ne s'étaient revus que quelques mois plus tard, par hasard à Al-Vor. Jilano avait alors appris que Sayanel entretenait une vague relation avec une serveuse. Jilano se souvenait de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment. Imaginer Sayanel faire l'amour à cette femme comme il le lui avait fait lui était insupportable. Pourtant, il s'était résigné. Si le seul moyen d'être proche de lui était celui-ci, n'être qu'un simple ami, alors il s'en contenterait.

Le Marchombre avait tenu ses résolutions. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Voir Ellana et Nillem s'éloigner ensemble lui avait rappelé tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait mis si longtemps à enfouir tout au fond de lui-même.

« Tu veux dire que si tu n'avais pas été Marchombre, tu n'aurais rien eu contre avoir une histoire sérieuse avec quelqu'un ?

- Peut-être, dit Sayanel, évasif.

- Mais c'est stupide ! D'autres Marchombres ont réussi à suivre la voix alors qu'ils étaient pourtant en couple, avaient une famille.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? interrogea Sayanel, croisant les bras.

Ils parlaient calmement, mais se défiaient du regard. Une rancœur qui semblait provenir d'une ancienne vie refaisait surface.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne, répondit Jilano avec amertume. »

En fait, si, il l'avait trouvée. Mais c'était un des rares combats qu'il avait décidé inconsciemment de ne pas mener jusqu'au bout, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Comme Esîl aurait été déçue !

« Je peux te poser une question ? fit Jilano. »

Sayanel répondit par un rapide hochement de la tête.

« Quand tu es avec Nillem, tu es responsable de lui. Tu n'es pas libre de tes gestes, de tes paroles. Avec n'importe quel autre apprenti c'est pareil. Qu'est-ce qui diffère d'un couple ?

- Tu n'es responsable d'un apprenti que pour trois ans. S'engager avec quelqu'un signifie parfois jusqu'à la mort. »

Jilano se rapprocha. Il n'avait qu'à tendre légèrement le bras, et il effleurerait Sayanel.

« La vérité est que tu as peur. S'engager t'effraies. »

C'était une déclaration, pas une question, et Sayanel l'avait très bien compris. Il baissa la tête, cherchant à fuir le regard perçant de Jilano.

« Tu m'as toujours bien connu. Et une fois de plus tu as raison, avoua-t-il en murmurant. J'ai peur. Quand je suis avec un élève, je sais comment faire pour le rattraper, je sais où aller. Je sais qu'elle est la voie à suivre, je la _connais_. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet à ses derniers mots. Il n'avait pas bougé quand Jilano s'était rapproché de lui, et le laissa l'entourer de ses bras.

« Alors laisse-moi être ton maître. Je te guiderais sur cette voie, chuchota Jilano contre son oreille. »

Sayanel releva les yeux. Jilano était si confiant, son regard rempli de certitude, d'espoir, d'amour. Il leva une main et effleura sa tempe, caressa sa joue, s'arrêta à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Alors je serais ton élève. »

Jilano esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, comme tant d'années auparavant.

* * *

**Note** : J'ai reçu beaucoup de réactions par rapport à cette histoire, qui a pu plaire ou déplaire, choquer, etc.

Si j'ajoute cette petite note est en réponse à la review laissée par un internaute anonyme le 1er janvier 2011. Vu que je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre et que j'espère qu'il repassera par ici pour peut-être lire ceci, voilà ce que je lui réponds :

Tout d'abord, tu aurais pu au moins signer ton message. C'est un fait que me déconcerte de plus en plus. Autant les gens n'hésitent jamais à signer lorsqu'ils écrivent un commentaire sympathique, autant dès qu'ils se mettent à critiquer, à faire part de leur mécontentement, ils n'assument pas.

Ensuite, je tiens à rappeler que l'écriture est d'abord se faire plaisir à soi et aux autres. Je respecte tout à fait que tu n'approuves pas ce couple, mais j'ai eu envie de m'amuser, délirer un peu en écrivant cette histoire. Comme je le dis souvent quand je réponds aux reviews pour cette fanfiction, je ne pense pas que Bottero ait conçu ces personnages en tant qu'amants. Ils s'aiment profondément, mais ça va bien au-delà de l'amour charnel, ou de sentiments amoureux. C'est d'ailleurs une forme d'amour que j'admire vraiment.

Et puis, Bottero n'avait pas imaginé Jilano et Sayanal ensemble, mais est-ce que Rowling a instant imaginé que Voldemort (ou Jedusor, je préfère personnellement ^^) puisse avoir une relation avec Harry, ou bien Tolkien aurait-il créé ces personnages en songeant que Legolas et Aragron formeraient un beau couple ? On voit beaucoup de choses dans le domaine de la fanfiction, et je ne crois pas que mettre ensemble Jilano et Sayanel soit la pire...

Quand tu dis : " En plus dans le tome 2 de ELLANA, avant de mourir, jilano pense a ELLANA en la remerciant du bonheure, de la gratitude, de l'amour que ELLANA lui avait procuré. " Je ne crois pas que ce soit un indice qui indiquerait une quelconque relation amoureuse entre eux deux. Personnellement, je le vois plutôt comme la satisfaction d'un maître qui a réussi à façonner un être admirable. D'ailleurs, les imaginer ensemble me paraît encore plus incongru, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir affaire à de l'inceste... (Et à mon avis, je crois que Jilano est hétéro, car si je ne me trompe pas, il fait plusieurs références à son propre maître d'une manière très tendre (dans mon souvenir en tout cas ^^))

Enfin, pour répondre à tes questions : "As-tu vraiment lu tout les livre de Pierre Bottero ( EWILAN + ELLANA ), et aimes-tu ces livres? Et le texte que tu as écrit est une parodie ?" : Oui j'ai lu la trilogie d'Ellana, les trilogies d'Ewilan, et même L'Autre ainsi que les Âmes Croisées (et aussi un livre pour jeunesse qu'il avait écrit mettant en scène un petit garçon et une princesse, mais je ne crois pas que ça ait de l'intérêt ici... lol) Et oui j'aime ces livres. J'admire énormément l'écriture de Bottero, le travail qu'il a fournit pour inventer de telles histoires, faire un cycle aussi fournit (écrire 13 livres sur un même univers n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde). Je regrette de l'avoir découvert après sa mort, mais en tout cas, c'est un auteur que j'admire et respecte profondément (et suis aussi très fière qu'il soit français, tout comme Erik L'Homme au passage). Et non, cet OS n'est absolument pas une parodie. L'histoire est peut-être tirée du fin fond de mon esprit pervertie de slasheuse, mais en aucun cas je l'ai pris comme une parodie.

A vrai dire, même si je ne connais pas Bottero, même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait été contre cet OS. A mon avis, il aurait eu la même attitude que JK Rowling, qui encourage fortement les gens, jeunes ou moins jeunes, à écrire des fanfictions. C'est un moyen de débuter dans l'écriture, de mettre à l'épreuve sa créativité. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que l'univers de Harry Potter a du en souffrir ^^

Bref, je respecte entièrement ton opinion et la comprend. Je suis même heureuse que tu aies pris le temps de me la faire partager, bien qu'en prenant quelques secondes de plus tu aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout de ta démarche et l'assumer pleinement...

MAJ au 02/01/11 : Si tu veux continuer à parler, tu peux me contacter à cette adresse : p0em


End file.
